


Wanna Keep You

by Robiness



Series: Slow Sunrise [4]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Conflict Resolution, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Insecurity, M/M, Misunderstandings, Team as Family, they're okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-22 09:06:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22580365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robiness/pseuds/Robiness
Summary: Clover just wants to help, but he's not perfect.[Occurs some time after the events of Glad You're Here.]
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s), Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Series: Slow Sunrise [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1621939
Comments: 106
Kudos: 292





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> EDIT: Kids said they need more screen time, so this has 3 chapters now
> 
> Yay more healing! Hope you enjoy!

Qrow was avoiding him.

 _Not exactly an uncommon occurrence_ , Clover reminded himself with more fondness than he knew what to do with.

The other man sometimes spent days without making eye contact, often between bouts of affection between them. It usually didn’t get as bad as that, so Clover didn’t mind giving Qrow his space. They both needed it, especially in the crowded hideout that occasionally intensified to claustrophobic. Clover took pride in having learned when to coax Qrow out of his head, and when to let him be. 

Well, it seemed like he sat on his laurels too soon.

“Can’t you just fuck off?” the other Huntsman snapped, after Clover asked him what was wrong for the fourth time that day. Clover kept count, because the spaces in between inquiries were carefully planned. 

He blinked. 

“Excuse me?” he replied, more bewildered than anything else. 

“Shit… Shit, I didn’t mean that. Sorry. Just… I need to think.”

Clover had attempted to follow him outside, but the street was empty. Street lamps flickered, cameras whirred, and there was a distant flapping of wings. 

He sighed, and sat down on their doorstep. 

* * *

  
  


It had only been a couple days, but it felt like years. Qrow still ate and fought beside him, but as Mantle started to function normally again, the need for the shifts had significantly decreased, giving all of them more free time than ever. 

Qrow used this to either hole up in his room or stay outside for hours. Clover… missed him, and was at an actual loss on what to do. He could do a full day of combat now if it was needed, but it wasn’t. He could spend time getting to know Qrow even further if the man were around, but he wasn’t.

Well, Clover tried to carry on.

“Alright, it’s time for training,” he told the kids in the living room. 

Ruby and Nora perked up. “Training?” Yang and the others paused the game they were playing. 

“You all have gotten a lot of practice with clearing up Mantle,” Clover said with a grin, hands on his hips. “But you’re still fresh meat, _especially_ to non-Grimm enemies. What you did to my former team might have been a one-off. Hence, training."

“Nora, Yang, Blake, you haven’t had a lot of chances to use your Semblances because you’ve gotten good at quick kills, so spar with that in mind.” They beamed, but nodded in agreement. “Ruby and Weiss, on the other hand, you two rely too much on your Semblances.”

“You’re one to talk,” Weiss complained, but she went to pack up her weapon anyway. 

“Perhaps, but I’ve had years to hone my skills and learn my limits,” he replied cheerfully. 

Jaune raised his hand and asked. “What about us?”

“You and Ren spar with no weapons. If Oscar comes back today, he’ll go with Ruby and Weiss.”

“He probably won’t,” Yang commented, standing up. “Ironwood still hasn’t come out of his office.” 

Clover nodded, brushing away the thought of the General. “In any case, you’ve all improved since you first entered the kingdom. However, versatility is just as useful as your weapon in a fight, and sometimes your weapon won’t be around. Fortunately, we have the most versatile Huntsman among us —”

Yang snorted. “I did _not_ want to know that about my uncle.” Blake smacked her arm, though she was also fighting a smile. 

Clover felt a blush creep up his nape, but he was a trained soldier and these were _children_. “As I was saying, look at Qrow—”

“I think you do that enough for all of us,” Nora cackled, the effort making her lean heavily on Ren, who just looked confused. 

Ruby’s brow furrowed as she looked to Weiss for answers. The younger Schnee just rolled her eyes. “Yes, Clover? Please continue.”

Clover cleared his throat, a little out of his depth. It seems the kids were not as behaved as they seemed up in Atlas. “Anyway, there’s an indoor court just a few blocks away. I’ve already asked the owner if we can use it. They happily agreed, although I’m warning you now to refrain from causing property damage. Consider it an extra challenge.”

“Hit each other, not the grounds, got it!” 

He sighed, and led the way. 

* * *

In retrospect, expecting the area to remain in one piece was very ambitious. Good thing the owner was equal parts grateful to them for helping Mantle and charmed by Clover himself. 

“Okay, break!” he shouted, hooking Kingfisher back to his side and nodding at Jaune. “I meant _water_ break, Nora, unless you want to personally return every bit of rubble to where they came from!”

“Looks like you’re all having fun,” Qrow’s voice drawled from the exit. Clover turned to see him walk in their direction with his hands in his pockets. 

Rose petals flew to his side at once. “Uncle Qrow!”

“Don’t think I didn’t see you misstep when Weiss blocked near the end, brat.”

“But did you see the way I flipped Crescent Rose after I kicked her afterwards?”

“Hmm… must’ve missed it.”

Clover smiled at the exchange. “Here to show them how it’s really done?” he called out, hoping the other would respond positively. 

“I guess.” Qrow lifted his eyes to lock with his, and Clover felt like he could breathe again after a long day. 

Feeling extremely better than he did just seconds ago, Clover approached him, cocking an eyebrow. “Alright, though you don’t seem like the teaching type.” Qrow shrugged. 

“Uncle Qrow was a teacher at Signal,” Ruby informed him happily. 

Clover did remember reading that on Qrow’s file before. _Interesting._ “Are you up for the task then, Professor?” 

He mentally patted himself on the back when he was given a smirk. “Ha. I think you can still improve your... current submission, Mr. Ebi.”

Yang whispered “This is getting into really gross territory” from beside them. Very loudly.

Clover cleared his throat and turned to the kids, who were giving a wide range of reactions, from puzzled (Ruby) to entirely too pleased (Nora). 

“Break’s over,” he announced in a warning tone, trying to salvage any decorum that was left. 

Qrow gave him a shit-eating grin before turning to the others. “Yeah everyone, listen to Teacher now.”

Despite the teasing, Clover genuinely enjoyed watching Qrow interact and give tips to the kids. The man imposed isolation on himself when it was obvious that he enjoyed being around people he loved. 

A minuscule yet dark part of Clover’s mind brought up the fact that Qrow had avoided being around _him_ for quite some time. Despite their growing closeness. Despite the _kiss_ — 

He shook his head and focused on Ren and Jaune who were attacking him on either side. Smart, but sloppy and predictable. He disarmed Ren with Kingfisher’s hook, then flipped the entire rod to knock Jaune away with the base.

“That’s three-zero to me,” he said afterwards, holding out a hand to lift an exhausted Ren from the ground.

Jaune groaned, reaching out to give Ren a little Aura boost. “How are you not tired yet?”

“Talent and experience. You’ll get there.” 

Nora skipped over to them, easily resting her hammer on her shoulder. “Ooh, I’d like to see the two _experienced_ Huntsmen spar!” 

Clover froze. 

He looked back at Qrow. The other man also heard the request, judging by his grim expression, contrasted by Ruby’s apparent delight beside him. 

“Qrow doesn’t have a weapon right now,” Clover told the rest, trying to regain control while inside he just desperately wanted to check on his partner. “He’s at a disadvantage.”

“But what was that earlier about him being the most versatile Huntsman?”

Qrow spoke up. In a low, slow voice, he muttered, “You guys have been going at it for hours. Clover would be at a disadvantage, if anything.”

“But Uncle Qrow—”

Yang cut her sister off sharply. “Ruby.”

“Aren’t Huntsmen supposed to be ready for anything?” _And aren't you supposed to be the quiet kid, Ren?_

“And Clover didn’t even break a sweat!” Jaune added.

Thankfully, Blake came forward, trying to appease her friends. “Come on, guys. It’s getting late anyway.” 

Yang slung an arm around the Faunus. “Yeah, let’s go to that sandwich place again. I’m starving.”

After a little pushing and nudging, they slowly trickled out with hushed whispers and inquiries. Some of them looked back. 

Clover only had eyes for Qrow. Now that it was only the two of them left, red eyes had become vulnerable, and his jaw unclenched. He looked weary. 

_Has he been sleeping lately?_

“Qrow…” He walked over and took the other man’s hand. 

Qrow sighed, squeezing back. “Thanks for fending them off.”

“No problem,” Clover replied easily. There was still a nagging thought, however. A need to reassure further. “Although... I have to be honest and say I’m looking forward to sparring with you again eventually.”

Before he knew it, Qrow whipped his hand away with wide eyes. “Is that supposed to be funny?”

Clover stepped back, holding up his hands in a show of surrender. “I’m not saying _now_ , or even soon. I said eventually.”

Qrow shook his head and laughed tiredly. “I’m telling you now, it’s never going to happen.”

“But if we’re going to fight together, then we should know how the other works, as well,” Clover reasoned through the flash of hurt he felt. 

“I am _not_ using Harbi—Har—” Qrow growled in frustration, gripping his elbows. “I am not using my weapon against you, Clover.”

“Qrow, okay. Okay. You don’t have to use your weapon, we can just spar hand-to-hand. Ease into it...”

“Do you think that’s any better?!” Qrow yelled. The sound was aggressive, but his shoulders were curled inwards again. Hiding. _Qrow..._

Clover tried to reach out for him, but his hand was slapped away. 

Oh.

Oh, that wounded something inside him. Even though Qrow looked horrified afterwards, the sting remained.

Clover took a deep breath. _Mind over matter now_. “I’m just saying… I thought we were going to recover together.”

Qrow looked down at his clenched fists, and closed his eyes. “Yes. We are. But if for one second you think I’m ever going to raise a hand against you, Clover, you’re a fucking _moron_.”

“Then I’m a fucking moron,” Clover replied, voice hardening. “For thinking that friendly spars would be a healthy development after all this. That it would be beneficial for us. Since it'll be _friendly_ , and I _trust_ you.”

How were they supposed to function as a team? Clover couldn’t fathom the idea of not training to the fullest, and couldn't imagine how efficient they'd work together if Qrow was wary about fighting near him. 

_I got your back, don't I?_

Heartwarming, but not enough. Clover ultimately wanted Qrow _by his side,_ not behind him. 

Will Qrow always hesitate? When hesitation in their field could easily mean death?

Qrow should _know_ how much this matters, he’s a veteran Huntsman as well.

_This is aggravating, but keep your head._

“Fucking stop already! If you think I’ll _ever_ be able to do 'friendly sparring' with you again, then fuck off because you’re waiting for nothing.”

“Is it _that_ big of a—”

“Stop right there, Clover. You know I won’t hurt you but you can’t talk about shit you obviously don’t understand.”

He rubbed his eyes with the heel of his hands, trying to calm down. “Qrow, I know you’re stronger than you—”

“You don’t know me, Clover, you don’t know _anything_.”

Clover snapped, the tension of the past days having piled up. 

“Well maybe I’d know more if you actually _let_ me spend time with you, if you actually _stuck around._ ”

“You _know_ my Semblance is dangerous if I spend too much time—”

“No, Qrow, screw that. We were fine and suddenly you’re avoiding me again.”

Qrow’s eyes were thunderous. “Maybe I was right in avoiding you if you keep insisting that I fucking hurt you—”

“I was _not_ insisting—”

“That’s what it sounds like! I don’t care what your little rule book says about how things go. I’m not Atlesian, so why can’t you just let me be? By all means _leave_ , if that’s what matters to you.” 

Clover pinched the bridge of his nose. “What does Atlas — Why are we back to square one, Qrow? I thought we agreed to _trust_ each other—”

“Then trust me when I say I want to be fucking _left alone about this_.”

“Fine!” Clover threw his hands in the air. “Fine then, Branwen. Run away as much as you wish. Be _alone_ if that’s what you want.”

He caught a flash of teary red eyes and trembling lips. Then in a flurry of blackness, Qrow disappeared.

All that was left was a lonely black feather floating to the ground. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> imma fight anyone that says only one of them is at fault, imma stab anyone who blames the kids too


	2. Chapter 2

Someone knocked on the bedroom door.

Clover sat up at once, and quickly moved to open it. It was strangely reminiscent of the bunk inspections of his school days, except with the expectation of a reward far greater than a cold nod. 

When he saw that it was Blake on the other side, he tried… not to show his disappointment. 

“Blake,” he greeted. “Did you need something?”

She shifted her weight, her ears curling very slightly. Clover didn’t know what to make of that, since he only really knew Marrow, and anyone could tell what Marrow was thinking. His interactions with the Faunus were… limited, considering their rarity in his professional circle.

That thought made him uncomfortably guilty, and he hoped she had just as much of a hard time reading him as he did reading her. 

Finally, she nodded and looked at him with determined eyes. “I’m sorry I’m not Qrow, but… I’d like to talk to you, if you don’t mind.”

“I’d be glad for the company,” he said, leaving the door open so that she could come in. Belatedly, he added. “And no need to apologize, I don’t… think he’s coming by anyway.”

Clover offered her the seat near the desk, while he sat back down on his bed, and waited.

Blake was a quiet girl. He hadn’t really had a chance to interact with her much, seeing as she was usually with Yang or the whole team RWBY. 

Her silence rattled him now, though. “Is there a problem?”

“Yes,” she said automatically. “Well, no… It’s about Qrow.”

All of Clover’s attention suddenly zeroed in on her. “Did something happen to him?” he demanded, unsuccessfully trying to project calm. “Is he hurt?”

“No! No, he isn’t,” she was quick to assure him. His chest gradually loosened. “I wanted to talk about your… fight.”

“Our fight?” he repeated doubtfully. That was something he’d really prefer to talk with Qrow about. 

She nodded anyway, her determined expression returning. “This may be… nosy of me, but I think you and Qrow are kind of like me and Yang. Before.”

He waited for her to continue, and she took it as encouragement. 

“In the fall of Beacon, Yang got hurt trying to protect me,” she said, seemingly unaware of the clenched fists on her lap. “Really hurt. That was when she lost her arm. Then, I did what I thought was right, and ran away.”

Blake’s gaze was at the window now, away from Solitas. “I thought she would be safer without me _—_ I thought all of them would.”

Clover tried to turn this over, and figure out why she was telling him this. “If I understand what you’re trying to say… Well, I already know that about Qrow. And he stayed when I asked him to. I didn’t _—_ or I hope I didn’t _—_ force him.”

_I know I didn’t. I made sure of that._

“But he still thinks the better option for you would be to be far, far away from him,” she explained. “I thought the same about Yang, and so that’s what I honestly wanted at the time. I wanted her to have the better option.”

She looked back at him, eyes earnest. “I only wanted to return to her when I realized that I wasn’t a danger, that none of the bad stuff was necessarily my fault… The difference with Qrow is… he still wants to be with you, even if he knows it’s not in your best interest.” 

He started to retort, but she spoke over him, taking on a hard tone. “No, listen. He feels joy from being with you. We all see that he’s so much better than before, but he’s also struggling with the guilt that comes with allowing you to be in his life. He’s ashamed that he feels so happy about something that could hurt you.”

Clover sighed, rubbing his bicep. “He’s not going to _—_ ”

“He already _has,_ ” Blake cut in, raising her voice sharply. He stops, surprised at both the volume and the unexpected lack of sympathy. “Don’t you understand? He’s always going to remember that you almost died because of him. Just like some part of me is always going to remember the sight of Adam slicing through Yang. Because I was too weak at the time, because I made mistakes that led to that point.”

“We’re all Huntsmen _—_ ”

She stood up, glaring down at him. “If he got hurt _—_ seriously hurt _—_ while with you, aren’t you going to think even for one moment that your Semblance failed? That you could’ve done something to prevent it?”

 _I will never let that happen to him_ , he automatically thought, proving her exact point. _Oh._

“I... used to think I couldn’t change myself. Every time things got tough, I ran away, because that’s the kind of person I thought I was.” 

Blake sounded older than she was, then. That didn’t sit right with Clover, that this girl probably had experiences to match his. She should’ve been allowed to enjoy her childhood. She shouldn’t have had to fight for the right to smile the way she did beside Yang and their friends. She shouldn't know enough about life and pain to give advice to someone almost thrice her age. 

“But he... really can't change. Not his Semblance, at least. Despite the similarities between us… I still can’t imagine what it’s like for Qrow. Having to suffer through what Yang’s told me, and… and not ever being certain that it wasn’t his fault. I don’t hold a candle to him.”

“Semblances aren’t everything,” he argued, because he, of all people, would know that.

“No,” Blake agreed sadly, settling back down. “Like how I don’t have to keep running away just because I’m good at it. But… Qrow doesn’t have the luxury of turning that off. The fact that he’s staying with you despite everything… shows how much he must really want to. If I was that constant of a threat to Yang, I would never have returned to her side. I’d say he’s one of the bravest Huntsman I’ve ever met, actually, because he’s lived so long being proven right about being dangerous, yet he still tries.”

_Brave... And I accused him of running away. I accused him of wanting to be alone, when that’s the last thing he ever wanted._

Clover exhaled with deep, deep self-hatred. _Is this what Qrow feels like all of the time?_

“I don’t actually know what you fought about,” Blake was saying, suddenly looking uncomfortable now that she was presumably done. “I just wanted to share this, just in case it’s relevant. I’ve been thinking about it a lot. It was... obviously an issue.”

He leveled his gaze at her. “Thank you,” he told her sincerely. “Especially since… I’m probably the kind of human you have the right to detest the most.”

“Maybe back when I was at Beacon, or before that,” she admitted, cat ears drooping. They straightened up again as she hesitantly added, “But I’ve learned that more often than not, people rely too much on preconceived notions. Humans were bad, Atlesians were especially bad, Faunus were good. It’s not as straightforward as a statement.”

The General’s voice suddenly echoed in his head. _Only Atlas has the ability to change the world now._ Clover swallowed.

The grin had to be forced, but his next words were honest. “Blake, I am very lucky to have met you.”

His cheer became less of an affectation when she looked away in embarrassment.

She rose to leave, a blush on her face. “I, uh, thanks — I'm going to… wait, are those my books?”

“Hm?” he looked at the small pile on his desk. “Oh, are those yours? I’ve been wondering who’s been leaving them around the house.”

Blake nodded, looking at him strangely. “You got them?”

“Oh, they never had any bookmarks, so I thought… Here,” he said, standing up to gather them. “Sorry for taking them without permission. I honestly thought they just came with the place.”

She pushed them back when he offered them. “No, no, it’s alright! I’ve read them all several times already, you can keep them.”

“Well, if you’re not opposed to me borrowing them, I have to say that they’ve been good for my down time. I’ve never had time to read recreationally before, so thanks.” He handed her some. “Still, they’re yours. Here, I’m done with these two anyway.”

A gleam of mild excitement appeared, and her cat ears were definitely perked up. “What did you think of them?”

“The first one was really engaging, but seemed... unfinished?”

“Oh, there’s a second book! I can let you borrow it when you’re done with the others.” She was bouncing a little now, then looked at the other book he’d returned. “And this _—_? Oh. Oh dear.”

“Ah, yeah… Well, I was surprised that you kids had access to… that kind of literature… but it still had a good storyline, even if rather… creative in some scenes. I liked the ending, in any case.” Clover coughed, pretty sure his face was just as red as hers. 

“Um _—_ ”

“I'm still looking forward to the sequel of that other one…”

She nodded frantically, and seemed to want to leave more than anything. Clover wondered if it was too formal if he dismissed her as he would his soldiers. Too rude, maybe? 

He was distracted, however, when a flash of red reached his doorway. “Qrow _—_? Oh, Ruby. Good evening.”

She entered the room easily, but she didn’t seem to have expected Blake to be there. “Clover, can we talk?” she asked him, eyes wide. More concerning than the deja vu was that she had Crescent Rose at her side, fully unsheathed.

Still, he smiled good-naturedly. “Alright, but I have to disclose that Blake here has just finished giving me a stern talking-to about your uncle. Just in case that's relevant information.”

Ruby brightened up. “Oh good, because I wasn’t looking forward to threatening you! Not that I was _really_ going to, but ever since Qrow said you weren’t leaving with us, Nora’s been insisting _—_ ”

Clover stepped forward, ignoring the weapon. “Qrow said _what_?”

Blake’s eyebrows furrowed at him. “Qrow told us about how you weren’t joining us on the journey to Patch?”

“Which we totally understand! Well, Nora will eventually understand…”

“Wait, wait.” Clover held up his hand, feeling a headache coming on. “Walk me through this, please.”

Ruby cocked her head in confusion. “Since Mantle’s alright, and it’s been quiet for weeks, we decided to just go on to Vacuo, making a bit of a detour to Patch to check on Dad and stuff. Oscar will be staying.”

Definitely a headache. “And when did you decide this?”

“Around a week ago, maybe?” Blake said, not looking very pleased right now. Clover could relate. “No, longer than that. You were at your last check-up _—_ the one where you finally got the last of your support bandages off?”

That was two days after Qrow kissed him. “Why wasn’t I told?”

“Qrow said he’d…” Realization bloomed in Ruby’s face, and she groaned. “Oh no, Yang and Nora are going to _kill_ him.” 

_Not if I get to him first,_ Clover thought. _Okay, focus on the mission._ “Ruby, would you know where your uncle will be tonight?”

“I think he said something about going to Pietro’s? But well, we’re never really sure...”

 _Still a lead. Good enough_. “Okay, I’m going to go look for him now, and I’m not coming back until I find him, so don’t wait up. And Blake, try to keep Nora, Yang, or anybody else from interfering.”

After she nodded, Clover strode out the door, mentally listing all the dark, quiet parts of Mantle. _I’m not as familiar with Mantle as I am with Atlas, but certainly more familiar than he should be._ He ignored Ren’s inquiries as he passed by the kitchen.

Briefly, he reconsidered bringing Kingfisher. _It’s fine, I might need it to catch and restrain him._

Just as he reached the front door, it blasted open. He leaped backwards, one hand on Kingfisher as he bent his knees, ready to attack _—_

Yang stepped through the doorway, ignoring the pieces of wood that fell off the hinges beside her. One of her gauntlets was activated, but her other hand was holding a… bird cage. 

She walked over to Clover and handed it to him, a deadpan expression on her face. 

The crow inside the cage squawked in her direction. 

“Shut up,” she replied scathingly, then held her hands against the sides of her mouth. “EVERYONE, WE’RE GOING TO THE MOVIES!”

“Yang?” Blake had gone down to check the noise. 

Yang smiled at her. “Oh, you’re a sight for sore eyes. Come, we’re going out so that the _adults..._ ” She glared at the crow as she said this mockingly. “Can talk.”

“...Alright, though I think some are asleep already.”

“RUBY! WAKE EVERYONE UP! TEAM BONDING TIME!”

“OKAY!”

It didn’t take long for the rest of the kids to gather. Clover contemplated saying something about how it’s night time, how this isn’t necessary… but then he glanced down at the bird that was resolutely not looking at him, and decided that the one who needed the most babysitting would be staying with him here anyway.

“Seriously? I know you heathens can run on pure idiot fumes, but _I_ need _—_ ”

“Weiss, do you _want_ to see them fuck?”

“Oh! In that case, I’ll have to grab my heels.”

Clover cleared his throat pointedly, but he was ignored.

“For a movie? Why would you need heels for a _—_ ”

“A safety measure, Jaune, since I really don’t need you crying on my shoulder again—”

“Hey, so can I stay if I _want_ to see them f _—_ ”

“Ew ew ew can you stop all that talk about _—_ ”

“ _—_ next airship to Atlas in twenty _—_ ”

“My scroll isn’t fully charged—”

“ _—_ there even be a movie house open this late?”

Yang tapped her chin. “Good point. NORA, BRING THE FAKE IDS!”

“Huntsmen and Huntresses,” Clover felt the need to cut in. “I think I have to remind you that you’re still technically wanted. All of you.”

“Another good point,” Yang replied cheerfully… and continued styling her hair in the hallway mirror. 

Clover sighed and retreated to the empty, quiet living room. He set the bird cage on the coffee table as carefully as possible. 

“I hope you’re happy with yourself,” he scolded. The crow glared with one red eye, then looked away again. He tutted, opening the lock. The bird shuffled further away from the prospect of freedom. 

_Cute._ Well, Clover was definitely at a disadvantage if Qrow refused to argue in a form that wasn’t fluffy and adorable.

He cleared his throat. “Do you make a habit of keeping yourself in jails you can leave?” he asked gently, kneeling on the floor so that Qrow was almost eye level with him. When there was no response, he reached inside. “Don’t bite me,” he requested, offering his finger. 

No response. _If Qrow doesn’t want to talk about this, then we won’t be able to fix it._

Yang poked her head in, blonde hair falling. “Clover, Qrow, we’re leaving now.”

“Alright, make… relatively wise choices, alright?”

She snorted. “Tell that to the bird.” Soon, she was gone, followed by sounds of seven teenagers leaving. Clover thought that he heard Nora tell them to use protection, but he decided to pretend that it was his imagination.

Then came the silence.

“Qrow…” he tried again. He started stroking the black feathers, using as little force as possible. “Can we talk?”

Silence.

 _Okay. Okay. I have to fix this_. 

“Qrow, I… I said things I didn’t mean. I’m sorry.”

Silence.

_Think. You hurt him, you'll have to do better than that._

“I didn’t try to understand where you were coming from, and… and you were justified in telling me off. I’m not going to pressure you anymore about things you don’t feel ready for. I’m here to support you, not judge you. I’m sorry.”

Silence.

 _Change tactics._

“I was about to go look for you, you know, before Yang arrived. Ruby told me about… your plans to leave the kingdom.” 

That earned him a slight head twitch, but nothing else. He waited a while, a gnawing feeling he didn't recognize beginning to surface.

What else could he say? Is this it? Would Qrow never speak to him again? Will he have to watch them leave without ever discovering the root of their fight?

_Oh, it's... panic. That's a liability, keep your head._

“I’m very upset about you keeping your trip out of Atlas from me,” he said, feeling a lump at the back of his throat. “But I’m not going to discuss it without you turning back to someone who can respond.”

_His feathers are soft… We haven't even talked about the shape-shifting thing... Will he ever respond, though? What can I do?_

Would Qrow leave before Clover could prove how suitable they were for each other?

Silence.

“Blake lectured me tonight, by the way. It’s nice to see these kids care so much about you.”

He felt the emotional upheaval of the night getting to him. The stress of the past weeks of unfamiliar freedom, _emotion_ and _companionship..._ the lack of rules and guidelines was finally driving him mad, and tonight... he was starting to lose his carefully crafted control. 

“She made me realize… some things. About everything. About our fight. I have to explain that... I was just worried, then, about you being vulnerable when you didn’t have to.”

Clover didn’t want to lose the mask. Through all the worst parts of his life, he always had his composure. It was armor far more reliable than his Aura or his Semblance. 

He was _better_ with it on.

“I know you feel the same about me… and I shouldn’t have been brushing that off. Even if I was in the right head space, I should be doing a better job — no. I’ve been emphasizing so much on how things should be, haven't I? Bad habit, forgive me.”

In the prison cell, when he got Qrow back… that was the closest he’d ever gotten to completely losing it. 

“I’m… You’re really much better at being honest than I am, huh… I… I was getting in a bit of a dark spot, then, when you were avoiding me… I know enough that we both need our space. I know that, I _swear_.”

_Would opening up completely get him back or push him away?_

“...But I was starting to think, then, that maybe you regretted it… Well, not regret, but that you’d realized that you’d rather not be… around… this time because of _me_ , and not your fears.”

_Do I even know how to completely open up to someone?_

“And… I guess I’m really bad at this. At exposing myself. It’s not really something we did in Atlas, I'm sure you know… that’s probably why… I mean, I care about you…”

Clover felt his eyes prickle, and he automatically laughed it off. 

“I missed you, but I wanted to give you the time you need… It felt selfish, _I_ felt selfish. I didn’t want to make you feel like I was getting dependent… But you _kissed_ me, and…”

The first tear fell.

“When I first met you, you were this… hot, rugged Huntsman, you know, and I liked it, obviously, I _liked_ you… I wanted to get to know you, and I _did_ … and it was disconcerting…”

His hand gave a very slight spasm. He pulled it back, not trusting his control over his movements anymore. 

“It was like I blinked, and suddenly _you_ were the best part of my day… Suddenly I was looking forward to missions not only because I was an excellent Huntsman and wanted to serve my people, but also because I’d get to spend time with you, and…”

Clover closed his eyes, leaning lightly against the cold of the thin bars. He must look terrible, a grown soldier reduced to tears. 

“And it was frightening. I felt like I was regressing because of what I felt _—_ I was so scared that when the warrant came, I fell back to… what I was supposed to do… I made so many mistakes in the effort of doing the right thing…”

He felt arms wrap around him and he immediately let himself fall on Qrow’s chest, breathing in the other man's scent and gripping his back like a lifeline. 

“I don’t make mistakes," he admitted. "I don’t know _who I am_ when I do, and I don’t know who I am when I’m not perfect, and it’s _terrifying_ …”

_I thought I knew perfection, but then I met you._

“… Ah Brothers, I _hate_ that the only period in my life where I’m unsure is when I'm trying so hard to do right by you. I hate that I might be messing up this whole thing between us without knowing... You’re the one who deserves most of my efforts, but I have no idea what to do and how to do it right. I...”

 _I love you,_ Clover realized, feeling desperation for the first time in his life. His mind had supplied the words out of nowhere, but now it was an all-consuming fact. _I love you, and I’m sorry that you only get to see the worst of me._

“I want to get through this with you,” was what he whispered in the stillness. _I want_ everything _with you._

Silence. 

_Oh. Wrong move, then._

Ignoring the pain, Clover opened his mouth to take things back, to fix this another way, to find a suitable, more effective solution—

“Clover,” Qrow murmured, holding him tight. “ _Clover_.”

Clover closed his eyes, the sound of Qrow's voice sinking into his chest. It settled inside — who knew hearts went that deep? 

He cried then, for everything and for nothing. Sobbing and laughing in something like relief.

Qrow stayed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this was supposed to be the last chapter of this one but ugh the kids kept coming up, and... here we are.
> 
> THEY TALK NEXT CHAPTER, PROMISE


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is quite delayed (I needed a mental health break; during depressive episodes I usually can't quality-check my work), I apologize, but I hope y'all enjoy it just the same!!
> 
> <3

“When are you going to leave?” Clover asked softly, head resting on Qrow’s lap. They’d stayed in silence like that through the tiring bout of tears, Qrow’s soothing fingers on his scalp anchoring him. Clover eventually calmed down, drowsiness tugging at the back of his head. 

Qrow tensed. “A little less than a week,” he replied, unintentionally adding a bit more force in his movements. 

Perhaps this morning Clover would have been angry, but he’d been through a lot of turbulence today and he’d rather quietly talk this out now. “You know my next question,” he sighed.

“Atlas is your home.” Clover wondered if Qrow knew how sad he sounded. “I didn’t want to take that away from you.”

“So you took away my choice instead?”

“No! No… I was going to tell you when I got back tonight, it just so happened that Yang… got to me first.”

“I think she’s starting to warm up to me, don’t you think?”

“Clover,” Qrow said, sincere remorse in his tone. “I’m sorry for keeping this from you, then acting like an asshole afterwards.”

Clover turned to the side so that his cheek was nuzzling Qrow’s abdomen. “It’s still not very clear to me _why_ you did, after everything…”

The fingers in his hair stilled, and Clover looked up. Qrow was staring over him, a thousand miles away. “Homes are important, aren’t they?”

Bits and pieces of Qrow’s file filtered through Clover’s mind. Nomadic before and after studying in Beacon. No hints of any existing residence, or even a favoured kingdom. Always moving and flying under the radar.

Clover took the hand closest to him and pressed his lips against the cold metal of Qrow’s rings. “People are important, too.”

“Yeah,” Qrow agreed, resting his neck on the back of the couch and looking up at the ceiling. “And you’re important to me. That’s why I ran and hid instead of facing you like a man. I'm not proud of it, but I didn’t…” He sighed. “I didn’t want to hear it yet. That we have to leave without you.”

Clover had thoughts about that last part, but he kept them to himself for now. “Your anger was real, though, when we fought about using your weapon, and then the sparring.”

“Yeah, but… but that doesn’t mean I was entirely fair.”

Clover played with Qrow’s fingers, thinking. “You were operating on the assumption that we weren’t going to be together for much longer,” he concluded after a while.

Qrow shrugged, which he took as the affirmative. Well, that explains the slight erraticism of their fight and interactions beforehand. 

“I’m never going to be anything like Atlas,” Qrow laughed wryly. “Proper, predictable... comfortable to you, probably... I _know_ that.”

Clover sat up and turned to face the other man. He leaned forward until he met red eyes, and this time took both hands in his. 

“Yet I missed you,” he said seriously. “We live in the same building, sometimes you were just feet away from me, yet I _missed_ you.”

“Well… honeymoon phase, I guess.” Qrow tried to grin, but ended up looking away again. 

Clover hummed in disagreement, bumping Qrow’s shoulder with his forehead. “Or maybe I don't care enough about all that as much as you think I do. As much as I thought I did, even.”

Qrow snorted in disbelief but kissed his forehead all the same.

* * *

Things were better after that. Qrow spent more time inside, and they both bonded with the kids, making sure they didn’t get into too much trouble and facilitating shenanigans. Well, Clover tried, while Qrow _sometimes_ helped him out. 

Qrow had taken to sleeping in Clover’s room. He’d start off the night tense and awkward, but as the hours flowed by, he would allow himself to completely surrender to Clover’s arms. To Clover, it felt like a blessing every time, gifts he vowed to never abuse.

They were honestly just sleeping, much to the disappointment of Nora who he’d caught passing by their door more often than he felt comfortable thinking about, but it was still something special. Experiences to treasure. 

_Qrow_ was someone to treasure. 

Therefore it made Clover a little guilty that he was the one who had to sneak away these days, but the coming conversations were important, and ones he needed to have alone.

* * *

“Clover.”

“Winter.” Specialist Schnee showed no signs of injuries now, her demeanour imposing and her appearance immaculate. 

“Have a seat. To what do I owe the pleasure?”

Clover took an envelope from his pocket and placed it on her desk. “They’re leaving,” he informed her, sliding the paper across.

Winter frowned, taking it. “What is this?”

She already knew by the time she saw the snowflake seal, but Clover still explained. “Weiss wanted to see you, but I had to tell her that you insisted on otherwise.”

“Good,” she said matter-of-factly, immediately putting the envelope inside a drawer. Clover knew better than to speak more about it, but he did notice that her knuckles were white when they returned to view. 

“Is there anything else? Am I fortunate enough to expect that you return to duty?”

“That word used to be so sure to us, huh?” he surmised. “Duty.”

“Is it so different now?” she asked, a little defensive. “We serve the kingdom.”

He leaned forward. “I’d like to hear your thoughts about that, actually."

"About?"

"Do you think it’s possible, before this Salem situation… Do you think it would have been possible for us to do the best for the kingdom even if we never _really_ left it? _Were_ we doing all we could back then, never paying attention to the places beyond our borders?”

She looked surprised at the question, then furrowed her brows. “I don't think replying would be appropriate. Military conduct aside, I’m younger than you, Clover, and I’m hardly the General despite… circumstances.”

“I would still value your opinion, Specialist Schnee, and not only because you’ve done an admirable job in keeping this kingdom together, despite said circumstances.”

There was a very mild dusting of pink on her cheeks, and she glared at him. Clover smiled, waiting.

“You know how much I respect the General, and how… personal feelings don't matter in our line of work,” she sighed eventually. “I don’t know what you want me to say.”

Clover stayed silent. She already knew he only wanted to hear what was on her mind. 

She stood up, beginning a slow pace. “No system ever lasts forever,” she started. “Our normal then wouldn’t have, either.” She closed her eyes briefly. “No matter how much it felt that way. There will always be liberation from the status quo, whether for better or worse.”

Clover thought of Jacques Schnee imprisoned somewhere, and nodded.

“Therefore it’s useless to dwell on hypotheticals,” she continued, halting her movements. “We have a mission in front of us now, and… whatever we may have learned outside Atlas burst its way in anyway, and continues to do so. We must adapt.”

He nodded again, feeling any apprehension fade away. 

Winter shot another displeased glance at him. “I suppose these inquiries mean you're wondering whether to follow Qrow Branwen out of the kingdom or not,” she huffed, sitting back down. “Although I wouldn’t have expected you to ask _me_ for a reasonable justification.”

“Ah, I wouldn't burden you with that responsibility, Winter. I can decide on my own,” Clover said, lazily resting his head on his fist just to see her eyebrow twitch almost violently. _Hm, Qrow was right about her reaction_ _._ “I came here to make sure you’ll be okay, Winter.”

“The General will be back soon,” she said without conviction. It sounded like a memorized, automatic assurance, like the kind given to lower ranks and the masses. “I’ll manage.”

“I think you’ll do more than manage, Winter,” he replied, standing up to leave. “In fact, you’ve just convinced me that any stray worries are unfounded.”

* * *

The other conversation was with Marrow, a few days before the kids were leaving Atlas. 

“Leaving, huh?” Marrow said, munching on a sandwich Clover treated him to. “I have to say I’m going to miss you, but I suppose I’m up to the task of filling in your position. It’s about time, really.”

“I’m no longer an officer,” Clover reminded him, before raising an eyebrow. “You’re assuming I’m going to leave with them?”

His friend shrugged, wiping his mouth. “Aren't you? You said it yourself, you're not an officer anymore. Why would I think you'd stay?”

“Qrow did. Still does.”

“Yeah, but that guy is kinda…” Marrow grimaced, waving his hands in incomprehensible gestures. “Anyway, we were all wrong in some way about how things go, weren’t we? The Ace-Ops, I mean. We all have stuff to learn. Even you, no offense.”

“Oh?”

“All that stuff about how Atlas can save the world? It wasn’t… entirely wrong, but it’s not exactly right either. Like in my case, I was working so hard to get to where I was, you know?” Clover nodded, because he did know. He remembered the many vehement protests against placing a Faunus on the General’s elite force. “Because I knew the problems that have to be fixed... I wanted to get to the top so that I had the power to do something about them. But in trying to get to the top, I kind of… got too far away from where I came from.” 

Marrow looked around them, observing the people roaming the streets of Mantle. “There were times I felt like what I was doing and what I should have been doing were vastly different, but I pushed away the latter to fit in, to gain more respect and get closer to a position that was 'high enough', even though I didn't really know how high was high enough…'' He turned his head in Atlas’ direction. “Everything that happened, with Salem, with Mantle, with the General… It's making me wonder what the hell I’m supposed to do next. If I should stay with the military, or just help out down here, where I can. It’s like I’m _thinking_ again. Without less fear that I’ll lose everything I’ve ever achieved, I mean.”

Then, he rested his gaze on Clover. “So yeah, I realized there were stuff I got wrong. That’s what’s happening to you, too, right? That’s why you got hurt in the fight against Callows.”

Clover chuckled, crossing his arms and leaning against the wall. “The realization came afterwards, if I'm being honest. I was _too_ conflicted, so I lost my head at a crucial moment.”

“Yeah,” Marrow agreed. “But I always thought you were steps ahead of us, and I still do. Like right now, you didn’t come here to ask for advice. You already know what you’re going to do, don’t you?”

The former Ace-Op leader merely smiled.

“See? You’ve always been the best of us, captain, and you probably always will be.”

Clover laughed out loud, and couldn’t resist the urge to ruffle Marrow’s hair, something he’d never done before. _Huh, so that's why Qrow kept doing it to the kids._ “Well, you’re next, then. Whether you stay with the military as a symbol of Faunus achievement, paving the way for generations to come, or here, touching lives and bridging communities… Whatever you do, Marrow, and whatever _I_ do, I know I left this kingdom in capable hands.”

His junior looked away, face flaming. “It’s about time you acknowledged me,” he declared, feigning nonchalance. “I was probably wasted under you.”

“Your tail’s wagging like crazy, Marrow.”

* * *

The next two conversations were ones that Clover didn't plan for. 

The morning before the trip out of the kingdom, all the kids cornered him while he was drinking coffee in the kitchen. Clover wondered if this was going to be his life now.

“Clover,” Yang greeted. 

“I haven’t talked to your uncle,” Clover clarified at once. “Nothing’s exactly set in stone yet, but I assure you that I haven’t strung him along.”

Yang laughed, and Blake looked between the two of them fondly. 

“We get that it’s ultimately your decision, Clover, and that Qrow is in good hands either way,” the Faunus assured him.

“Oh. What’s up, then?”

“You’ve been beneficial to Qrow’s disposition,” Ren answered, stepping forward. “He eats more, and his spirit seems healthier. Vibrant, even, occasionally.”

Clover sighed. “I know you all are concerned about Qrow, but I prom—”

“It’s not that.” 

“Sorry?”

Jaune fidgeted. “Of course we love Qrow, but… _we_ want you to come along, too. Because we like you. Uh, just so you know.”

“Oh,” Clover repeated, blinking in surprise. 

Ren nodded. “Your input in our learning is valuable, but your company would be appreciated much more.”

“It would certainly be great if you join us,” Weiss said, a little too stern to match her words. “But we’ll respect your decision, right? _Right?_ ” She sent expectant glares at the rest of them. Most chirped in affirmation, though Nora and Ruby looked reluctant.

“We just wanted to let you know that you’re important to us, too, Clover!” Yang said cheerfully, smacking him with her deceptively strong arm. “No matter what.”

“Oh.” Clover felt like he was about to tear up. From unfamiliar emotion, not the hit. Apparently his body considered one instance of weeping as permission to do so anytime. 

“Thanks,” he managed, forcing back his tears and hesitantly touching the hand on his shoulder. “You kids aren’t too bad yourselves. You're all amazing Huntsmen and Huntresses.”

Ruby squealed. “Aw! Group hug!”

As the kids piled around him, he heard Nora complain. “We were supposed to make him cry first, Ruby!” But she joined in anyway. 

Clover never imagined that he would be squeezed in the middle of eight children with frankly almost-bone-crushing strength, but he didn't feel burdened at all. He put an arm around Yang and Jaune, trying to fit Weiss in, and his free hand ruffled the hair of whoever he could reach.

And maybe he shed a few tears, but who was there to judge?

* * *

Qrow entered their bedroom later that evening. Hovering uncertainly at the door, even though he had already developed the habit of collapsing straight into bed with a groan.

“Is something wrong?” Clover asked, kicking a travel bag further into the space underneath the bed. Thankfully, Qrow seemed to be too lost in thought to notice. 

“Can you come with me?” Qrow said, looking down. “I’m going out.”

“Of course,” Clover immediately agreed, hooking Kingfisher to his belt. “Lead the way.”

Qrow never invited him to the frequent late-night trips, although now that Clover knew he could turn into a bird, he could understand the need to be alone without a human dragging the pace. Still, he was excited to see what Qrow had in store tonight. He rarely initiated anything, but when he did, he always managed to make Clover's heart want to burst through the metal surrounding it.

The destination was apparently Pietro’s place, even though the owner was back at their building, accompanying his daughter on her last night with her friends. 

“Breaking and entering isn’t how I imagined spending our first date,” Clover commented with a slight grimace. Going against the law still wasn’t his strong point.

“Pietro knows, he gave me a key,” Qrow said, fiddling with the system until the indoor lights turned on. When no blaring alarms or traps got triggered, he looked at Clover smugly. “Legal enough for you?”

“Mhm,” Clover agreed, taking Qrow’s hand as they moved further into the lab. “Only if we aren’t about to steal anything.”

Qrow shrugged noncommittally, and Clover lightly bumped his shoulder in admonition.

They entered what Clover knew to be Pietro's storage for weapons, and stopped in front of a display pod.

Inside was Qrow’s scythe, collapsed into its smallest form, the spotless metal gleaming in the artificial light. 

“Qrow?” Clover didn't understand, and was slightly worried because of how traumatic the weapon had proven to be for the other Huntsman.

His companion was worrying his lip, not really looking at the display. “I want you to keep it for me,” he whispered after taking a deep breath. His gaze turned towards Clover and did not waver. “If you want to.”

Clover widened his eyes and stepped back a bit. “What?”

“If you don’t mind, I’d… like you to take care of Ha... _Harbinger._ Harbinger. While I’m away with the kids.” Qrow’s shoulders suddenly curled inward as if he was trying to make himself smaller. “No pressure if you don’t want it, though. Pietro’s agreed to hold it indefinitely. I just wanted to offer...”

Clover looked back at Harbinger. Huntsmen didn’t trust anyone but scientists and engineers with their weapons, and even then only for improvements. He knew that Kingfisher was an extension of himself, and that… that if he were going to leave it in someone’s care, it would be someone he trusted completely, someone he would trust with his _soul._

“Oh shit, shit, I’m sorry!” Qrow yanked him away from the pod. Clover’s heart broke at the idea that he changed his mind, but it would be understandable…

Qrow slid his thumb across Clover’s cheek and Clover realized he was crying.

“I’m sorry, it was a bad idea.” Qrow caressed his face and looked up at him with wide, worried red eyes. “I shouldn’t have, I was being stupid—”

Clover wrapped his arms around Qrow and buried his face into the slender neck. 

“Clover? Uh…” 

“You trust me that much?”

Qrow pulled away a little in mock irritation. “Why wouldn’t I?” he demanded, blushing. “Is there a reason I shouldn’t, Mr. Soldier?”

That was a heavy question that Clover wasn’t prepared to answer. _I’m not worthy enough for…_ this. _I don’t want to mess up, but I might. This is a very important part of you and I might not be up to the task._ He shook his head, however, because he never backed down, especially from something that mattered. “It’s your weapon. I just want to make sure _you’re_ sure.”

“It’s not too much? I mean, you’re the one that got…” Qrow winced and tried to untangle himself. Clover kept a firm arm around his waist. 

“No,” he declared, cupping Qrow’s jaw. “It’s an honor. I can’t believe you would… I’m a little overwhelmed right now, but I promise that I’ll take care of Harbinger until you’re ready.”

He felt Qrow relax. “...Thanks.”

They stayed like that for a while, just holding each other. Eventually, Clover remembered a significant detail.

“I guess this is the point that I admit that I'm... actually going with you tomorrow. So.”

Qrow jerked, and this time, he let go. “What?”

"Uh, Patch sounds lovely?"

There was silence, although Clover could swear that he heard the other man's thoughts whirring into overdrive.

"I was going to surprise you tomorrow. To settle things here, and as... a romantic gesture, or an attempt, at least." _Good job on that front, Ebi._

There was still a deep frown on Qrow's face. "Clover, I don't think this is a decision that should be rushed..."

“I’ve thought about it extensively,” Clover told him seriously. “And I’m going with you.”

“But… but this is your home. I bet you’ve never lived on the road before, or been somewhere without tech support, and the signal’s still down—”

“Qrow.” Clover took his hands, which had begun to shake. “I’ve thought about it. Very thoroughly considered all the pros and cons. My old academy superiors would find no fault in my decision-making process.”

_I've thought about it ever since I decided to resign from the military, Qrow. I've always known you would leave eventually, and that I would have to make this choice._

_I_ _n fact, I_ _might have made the choice as soon as I woke up in the hospital, when the doctors had to sedate me because I was determined to find you despite my injuries._

_Maybe even before that, maybe this was always meant to be our destiny... But in any case, I'm choosing you now._

Clover didn't say any of this out loud.

“I really hope you’re not saying goodbye to everything you’ve known for me, Clover.”

Clover squeezed his hands. “I am, but not _just_ for you,” he explained honestly. “Ever since you guys entered the kingdom, a lot of problems have surfaced.”

“Hey—”

“Let me finish. Those problems that were exposed came from all of us up there living in this bubble. I have a lot to learn, and I’ll gain some perspective by leaving for a while.” He kissed Qrow’s knuckles. “So I’m not really saying goodbye. I can come back anytime, probably. And if I bring home more experience _and_ a nice man…” He winked. "All the better."

Qrow managed to scowl for a full minute, before sighing in exasperation.

“I suppose there’s no point to this whole plan of mine then.” He pointed his chin at his scythe.

“I’ll carry it along with us.”

“...Are you sure? It’s extra weight and probably won’t be used…”

“I don’t mind. I’ll take care of it, I promise. This way it's always on hand.”

Qrow stared at him tiredly, searching. “And I can’t change your mind about this?” Because he was Qrow Branwen, he wasn’t just talking about the weapon, but everything else, too.

“Nope, you should know the drill by now," he said cheerfully. He locked his eyes with Qrow's, wanting his next words to be fully comprehended. "Carrying your weapon is… it’s the most important task I’ve ever been assigned, so to speak. Really, it's a privilege, and much more so because it's you. You're the only one I want to do this for, Qrow.”

An unintentional yet delighted, _delightful_ smile was Clover's reward, and he couldn't help but blurt out, “Can I kiss you?”

Red eyes dropped to his lips, startled. “W-what?”

Clover laughed through his nerves, and pushed their foreheads together. “I want to kiss you, Qrow, if you're amenable. You have no idea what you’ve given me.”

And it was true. A Huntsman allowing someone else to care for their weapon for an unknown amount of time was the ultimate show of trust. Unheard of, really. However, Qrow gave him something more than that, something he probably didn’t realize, but Clover cherished just the same. 

Qrow's gesture was essentially a guaranteethat even if Clover _had_ decided to stay in Atlas, Qrow would have come back eventually. Qrow intended to leave a part of himself behind, an assurance, an _oath,_ that he would return to Clover. That he wanted to.

 _I love you_ , Clover tried to convey in his gaze, and some of the message must have gone through, because Qrow pressed their mouths together, making a pleased sound. 

It was intense, the heat burning in Clover's chest right then, and his eyes were prickling once more. He had no idea what to do with all the love in his heart that threatened to consume the two of them, probably Mantle as well, maybe even the entirety of Solitas.

But he was unyielding in the choice that Qrow Branwen was it for him. These soft lips were all he would worship. These strong, wiry arms were all he would ever caress. Every silky black strand on Qrow's head would be the focus of his reverence.

Clover Ebi loved his kingdom and a part of him lived to serve it. But Qrow’s heart was what he would protect with every obtainable piece of himself.

When Qrow broke away, gasping for breath, he couldn’t help his almost-painfully wide grin. 

“You know we’ll be far away from help most of the time, right?” Qrow said, a shadow falling over his brow. “I respect your decision, but you have to know that my Semblance isn’t really—”

Clover flicked his forehead thrice. “Begone, begone, begone.” Qrow glowered, looking like he wanted to argue, but was also a little preoccupied with what looked like a smile tugging at his lips.

Eventually, the smile won out. He exhaled, and looped his arms around Clover’s neck. Finally allowing the weight to drop from his shoulders.

“Alright, soldier,” he drawled, their chests together. "You spoil me too much."

Humming, Clover shrugged. "You know I disagree, but if you're not convinced... Kiss me again and we'll call it even?"

 _There it is._ The confidence the other man let out occasionally, though more frequently as time passed. “You know, if I knew you would react like this, I’d have surrendered my _weapon_ way earlier.”

Clover chuckled fondly, and Qrow melted into him, capturing the sound.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why yes, I am on Team Clover Becomes a Huge Sap for Anyone Who Breaks Through His Professional Persona, Especially if Their Name is Qrow Branwen
> 
> Tumblr: [robiness](https://robiness.tumblr.com/)


End file.
